Gahoole and Wolves karaoke show
by NickForest0wl
Summary: welcome to Ga'hoole and Wolves Karaoke show, where I put main and side characters into center stage, I also accepts song request by you guys either a singer in the show or let your OC talent shine, enjoy the Ga'Hoole and Wolves Karaoke show (also lyrics will not be censored)
1. episode 1, Feel good inc

Gahoole and Wolves Karaoke night, (went to shit)

Nick: hello everyone, I'm your host Nick, and since this is first chapter I am going to put some songs for the whole cast to sing, including 47-2 yes her….god help me, Nyroc

Nyroc: ITS CORYN

Nick: ok ok, and Phillip, and much more I gotta say this series is pretty promising, and our first song is gotta be Feel Good Inc by Gorrilaz, so who is going to sing this song

Faolan: me

Soren: and me

Faolan gets prepared to sing

Hahahahahahaha

Faolan: Feel Good (9x)

City's breaking down on a camel's back.

They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack

So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see

You won't get out the county, 'cause you're bad and free

You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style.

A melancholy town where we never smile.

And all I wanna hear is the message beep.

My dreams, they've got to kiss me 'cause I don't get sleep, no

Windmill, windmill for the land.

Turn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is stinking, falling down

Love forever, love is free

Let's turn forever, you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

Soren:

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,

Lining them up like ass cracks,

Ladies, homies, at the track

It's my chocolate attack.

Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here

Care bear bumping in the heart of this here

Watch me as I gravitate

Hahahahahahaa.

Yo, we gonna go ghost town,

This motown,

With your sound

You're in the blink

Gonna bite the dust

Can't fight with us

With your sound

You kill the INC.

So don't stop, get it, get it

Until you're a cheddar header

Yo, watch the way I navigate

Hahahahahhaa

Gylfie playing the guitr

Faolan:

Windmill, windmill for the land.

Turn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is stinking, falling down

Love forever, love is free

Let's turn forever, you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

Soren:

Don't stop, get it, get it we are your captains in it

Steady, watch me navigate (2x)

Feel Good (9x)

(song ends)

*everybody applauses*

Nick: wow that was a stunning performance by Faolan with Soren, and that's all we have for today, see you next time in Gahoole and Wolves Karaoke.

*feed ends*


	2. episode 2, Dont Mind

Nick: Hello everyone welcome to the Owls and Wolves karaoke show and today song, since nobody recommended a song I'm going to select one for you guys, I highly recommend you guy to review or PM me a song to put in and as always enjoy the show, now today we are going play Don't mind by Ken Jones and today singer are Soren and Kludd apparently, they told me that they are going to do it sort of argumentive style but they are going to sing it, not arguing, you get it what I mean once it starts, HIT IT

Kludd:

Hola, Holana

Telling me this  
And telling me that  
You said once you take me with you, I'll never go back  
Now I got a lesson that I want to teach ya  
Ima show you that where you from don't matter to me  
She said "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?, she said "Konnichiwa"  
She said "Pardon my French", I said "Bonjour Madame"  
Then she said "Sak pase" and I said "N'ap boule"  
No matter where I go, you know I love 'em all  
She said "Hola, ¿Como estás, she said "Konnichiwa"  
She said "Pardon my French", I said "Bonjour Madame"  
Then she said "Sak pase" and I said "N'ap boule"  
No matter where I go you know I love them all

African American for sho  
I told her baby come and rock a rodeo  
Every time I come around man, I go for broke  
She gives me desktop til I overload  
Now baby you gon go where you 'posed to go  
'Cause I ain't got time for you every day  
She said she got a man keep it on the low  
I said he don't speak English, fuck he gon say (aye)

Soren:

1\. Telling me this  
And telling me that  
You said once you take me with you, I'll never go back  
Now I got a lesson that I want to teach ya  
Ima show you that where you from don't matter to me  
She said "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?, she said "Konnichiwa"  
She said "Pardon my French", I said "Bonjour Madame"  
Then she said "Sak pase" and I said "N'ap boule"  
No matter where I go, you know I love 'em all  
She said "Hola, ¿Como estás, she said "Konnichiwa"  
She said "Pardon my French", I said "Bonjour Madame"  
Then she said "Sak pase" and I said "N'ap boule"  
No matter where I go you know I love them all

She from Africa but she fucks me like she Haitian  
Ass black, but them eyes looking Asian  
I gave her the can in Kansas  
I got it on tape, she on candid camera  
OKC I forgot we met in Oklahoma  
I use to smoke Regina, she from Arizona  
Then I met a girl in Cali I never disowned her  
She got that high grade  
Her weave come with diplomas, I want her  
But she keep

Kludd:

Telling me this  
And telling me that  
You said once you take me with you, I'll never go back  
Now I got a lesson that I want to teach ya  
Ima show you that where you from don't matter to me  
She said "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?, she said "Konnichiwa"  
She said "Pardon my French", I said "Bonjour Madame"  
And she said "Sak pase" and I said "N'ap boule"  
No matter where I go, you know I love 'em all  
She said "Hola, ¿Como estás, she said "Konnichiwa"  
She said "Pardon my French", I said "Bonjour Madame"  
And she said "Sak pase" and I said "N'ap boule"  
No matter where I go you know I love them all

Soren

She said "Hola, ¿Como estás, she said "Konnichiwa"  
She said "Pardon my French", I said "Bonjour Madame"  
And she said "Sak pase" and I said "N'ap boule"  
No matter where I go you know I love them all  
She said "Hola, ¿Como estás, she said "Konnichiwa"  
She said "Pardon my French", I said "Bonjour Madame"  
And she said "Sak pase" and I said "N'ap boule"  
No matter where I go you know I love them all


	3. epsiode 3, Hold up

Nick: hello, what, really, alright your time I guess has come, you can come in.

Nick walks over to the chair he usual sits, at the side of the stage

Nick: Hello everyone, welcome to Ga'Hoole and wolves karaoke show, and our special singer for today is 47-2, yes her, I teased her in the first episode and know she's here, to sing, I don't know to be honest how did she win a pass but I guess it was going to happen, not this soon though, I thought maybe the 5th or 6th episode but now? Oh well, at least it's something, different, anyways you ready, oh wait right I guess by the chapter name you know what song she's going to sing but I'll say it again, she's singing hold up by Beyoncé, SING IT

*song plays*

47-2

Hold up, they don't love you like I love you  
Slow down, they don't love you like I love you  
Back up, they don't love you like I love you  
Step down, they don't love you like I love you  
Can't you see there's no other man above you?  
What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you  
Hold up, they don't love you like I love you  
Oh, down, they don't love you like I love you

Something don't feel right  
Because it ain't right  
Especially comin' up after midnight  
I smell your secret, and I'm not too perfect  
To ever feel this worthless  
How did it come down to this?  
Scrolling through your call list  
I don't wanna lose my pride, but I'm a fuck me up a bitch  
Know that I kept it sexy, and know I kept it fun  
There's something that I'm missing, maybe my head for one

What's worse, lookin' jealous or crazy, jealous or crazy?  
Or like being walked all over lately, walked all over lately  
I'd rather be crazy

Hold up, they don't love you like I love you  
Slow down, they don't love you like I love you  
Back up, they don't love you like I love you  
Step down, they don't love you like I love you  
Can't you see there's no other man above you?  
What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you  
Hold up, they don't love you like I love you  
Slow down, they don't love you like I love you

Let's imagine for a moment that you never made a name for yourself  
Or mastered wealth, they had you labeled as a king  
Never made it out the cage, still out there movin' in them streets  
Never had the baddest woman in the game up in your sheets  
Would they be down to ride?  
No, they used to hide from you, lie to you  
But y'all know we were made for each other  
So I find you and hold you down  
Me sing say

Hold up, they don't love you like I love you  
Slow down, they don't love you like I love you  
Back up, they don't love you like I love you  
Step down, they don't love you like I love you  
Can't you see there's no other man above you?  
What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you  
Hold up, they don't love you like I love you  
Slow down, they don't love you like I love you

Oh it is such a shame  
You let this good love go to waste  
I always keep the top tier, 5 star  
Backseat lovin' in the car  
Like make that wood, like make that wood  
Holly like a boulevard

What's worse, lookin' jealous or crazy, jealous or crazy?  
Or like being walked all over lately, walked all over lately  
I'd rather be crazy

Hold up, they don't love you like I love you  
Slow down, they don't love you like I love you  
Back up, they don't love you like I love you  
Step down, they don't love you like I love you  
Can't you see there's no other man above you?  
What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you  
Hold up, they don't love you like I love you  
Oh, down, they don't love you like I love you

I hop up out the bed and get my swag on  
I look in the mirror, say, "What's up?"  
What's up, what's up, what's up  
I hop up out the bed and get my swag on  
I look in the mirror, say, "What's up?"  
What's up, what's up, what's up

*applauses*

Nick: that was a great performance by 47-2, man that was amazing, you got tone right and everything, speechless, I need to invite more people into this. Review or PM me a song and have a nice day or night or whatever


	4. episode 4, Rockit

Nick walks over to the chair he usual sits, at the side of the stage before the show starts

*phone ring*

Hello?

...

OH hi

...

But it's just for wolves and owls not-

….

Alright, next episodes, I'll let you in

...

what, you want to release my traffic stats details?

...

no

*call ends*

Nick: Hello everyone, welcome to Ga'Hoole and wolves karaoke show, and our singer for today is Kludd? Singing Rockit by Gorrilaz, oh god,

Warning this is a strange song

Kludd approaches the microphone on stage

I'm walking to the something  
Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
Collapse  
I'm drinking too much bla bla,  
bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
Fall out  
I'm feeling really bla bla, I want to bla bla bla,  
Collapse  
And in the end it means I bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
The end

I got myself together  
Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.  
Watch out  
I didn't need the patience, life bla bla bla bla bla  
Collapse  
Don't you sit to close, or I'll bla bla bla bla bla  
Break up  
Stick it up your nose  
Bla bla bla bla bla bla  
The end

I didn't mean to do it (Rock it, rock it)  
It loved me in my head (Rock it, rock it)  
I tried to be a charmer, (Rock it, rock it)  
but I got a bit hopeless instead (Rock it, rock it)  
The world is very sexy (Rock it, rock it)  
It's part of my collapse (Rock it, rock it)

I'm walking to the something (It's part of my collapse...)  
Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
I'm drinking too much bla bla,  
bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
Fall out  
I'm feeling really bla bla, I want to bla bla bla,  
Collapse  
And in the end it means I bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
The end

I didn't mean to do it (Rock it, rock it)  
It loved me in my head (Rock it, rock it)  
I tried to be a charmer, (Rock it, rock it)  
but I got a bit hopeless instead (Rock it, rock it)  
The world is very sexy (Rock it, rock it)  
It's part of my collapse (Rock it, rock it)

I'm walking to the something (It's part of my collapse...)  
Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
I'm drinking too much bla bla,  
bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
Fall out  
I'm feeling really bla bla, I want to bla bla bla,  
Collapse  
And in the end it means I bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
The end

Rock it  
Rock it  
Rock it  
Rock it


	5. episode 5, American idiot

hello guys John Scarce here and today's song is American idiot by Green Day and today singer is Faolan since I been doing Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters for 3 episodes straight and its been a while since I post anything so lets get to it

Faolan:

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

Don't want a nation under the new media

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind fuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.

One nation controlled by the media.

Information age of hysteria.

It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

that was a great performance by Faolan and this is my sucky return


	6. Chapter 6, War

Nick: guys welcome back for another episode of the Wolves and Owls Karaoke show, but today is a special day, my first requested song is going to be live right here in this very moment, but it's not just the song, it's the singer himself Chase

(applauds and cheers form the crowd)

Nick: right, Chase you said that you are going to sing war by Poets of the fall

Chase: Yes, that is correct

Nick: who wants to seem him song war

(applauds)

Chase:

Tell of the birth  
Tell how war appeared on earth

Musicians with gongs  
Permeate the autobahns  
Foetus of disgusting breath

And she split the egg  
Cast a spell and war was born

Come follow me  
Out of the obscurity  
Pilgrims in songs  
Swamp the empty aerodrome  
Kalashnikovs but no houses  
Women at the double, march  
No food for the spouses  
They wait for the US drop  
Russians sit back and laugh

While war casts her gory locks  
Over the deserted docks  
She casts her gory locks  
Over the deserted docks

She cast a spell  
Split an egg and war was born  
And pillage hopes with gusto  
Even though they have no nerve  
And she does just look on  
And war does what she has to

War does what she has to  
People get what they deserve

Nick: now that top notch singing right there, everyone give him a round of applaus

(applauds and cheers)

Nick: thank you Chase for joining in this episode of Wolves and Owls Karaoke show, and Goodnight

(feed cuts)


	7. Chapter 7, Somebody come get her

hello guys its your favorite owl host, and today we have Liam, the person from the series that I'm am supposed to be alternating series with Wolves of the beyond but since I'm a lazy bastard I didn't but I getting back to those set of characters more often, and the song of today (or tonight) is somebody come get her by Rae Sremmurd and the singer will be Liam and Faolan and the guitar player will be Tully and the sound editor will be Otulissa.

now we PLAY THAT SHITE

song begins

Liam

Somebody come to the floor, it feels like we've met before

Somebody come get her, she's dancin' like a stripper  
Somebody come get her, she's dancin' like a stripper  
Somebody come tip her, she's dancin' like a stripper  
Somebody come get her, she's feelin' all the liquor

Chopped and screwed up  
I'm a pothead, true enough  
At your ex's crib and you're boo'd up  
Take it slow baby, we in no rush  
Hennessy or Don Q, that's a very hard choice  
For the diamonds on my pinky, need a gang of cool points  
And the drop head make 'em drop dead, yeah  
Ye ain't scared, ye ain't scared, ye ain't scared, yeah  
Believe me, I'm out here, you see me, in action  
I've heard a lot, a lot about you  
Catchin' round blunts like a hot potato  
And you dancin' on the table, gushin' like volcano

Somebody come get her, she's dancin' like a stripper  
Somebody come get her, she's dancin' like a stripper  
Somebody come tip her, she's dancin' like a stripper  
Somebody come get her, she's feelin' all the liquor

Faolan

You got girls in here? I'm recruitin'  
And they fine, hop the line  
I've been sippin' on Patrón and wine  
I'm just tryna have a good fuckin' time  
I was chillin' with the open container  
Grabbed her arm, told her not to be a stranger  
I was throwin' on the drank with my niggas  
I was lookin' for the girls who willin'  
Baby girl, if you fuck with me then we gettin' bands  
If you smokin' with me then we on dabs  
I don't fuck with local hoes, I told you that  
How you movin', you deserve a couple racks

Liam

Somebody come get her, she's dancin' like a stripper  
Somebody come get her, she's dancin' like a stripper  
Somebody come tip her, she's dancin' like a stripper  
Somebody come get her, she's feelin' all the liquor

Hundreds on your face, baby girl  
Come and do that little thing that you was doin'  
Aye they was in this mothafucka trippin'  
What the hell they think we was doin'?  
It seems like we're fuckin' in this club  
Baby girl, what they think that we're doin'?  
You gettin' on my nerves with them questions  
Girl you know I'm tryna start a little movement  
Ain't got no business fuckin' with you  
Out the blue, you actin' brand new  
Washingtons mean nothing to you  
Same way with us

Somebody come get her, she's dancin' like a stripper  
Somebody come get her, she's dancin' like a stripper  
Somebody come tip her, she's dancin' like a stripper  
Somebody come get her, she's feelin' all the liquor

That is just flawless performance just spectacular thank you for performing here and returning to the show, we missed you guys, and let me just give you guys a spoiler, **I am playing another song next episode that is not in English, write a review what you think the language is going to be, ill be giving shout-outs to people who got the language correctly.**

 **here's a hint: Bushido**

have a nice day.


	8. Episode 8

yay a late Christmas present

Nick:

Last night took an L, but tonight I bounce back

Wake up every morning, by the night, I count stacks

Knew that ass was real when I hit, it bounce back

(You ain't getting checks)

Last night took an L, but tonight I bounce back

Boy, I been broke as hell, cashed a check and bounced back

D town LAX, every week I bounce back

If you a real one, then you know how to bounce back

nick we're live

0_0

Nick: well $#!t

Nick: hello, merry Christmas everyone and welcome to the new cancer foreign language episode as my Christmas present to you guys and I'm guilty of two things

1\. I don't understand the German language at all, I mean I'm not stuck to English, I mean I know Spanish (but that skill is slowly dying)

and

2\. I use google translate to decipher the lyrics (I need to go to German class, I'm a disgrace)

and I'm also be going to ask question from you, the audience , you can send me question and I will answer then and also after the tenth episode we will be featuring more than one sing in a episode, amounts will vary though (hopefully not)

Hello!

?

Nick: Toronto! wha- what are you doing here

Toronto: well we got tired of being stuck on your profile so... we decided to be here so we can get our cameo appearance dickhead

Nick: hey I thought you were going to be a little more patient but I guess I was fucking wrong, you know another series (no advertising intendant at all)

Toronto: aside from your cheap advertising techniques-

Nick: did I mean NO FUCKING advertising at all

Toroto: whatever aside from that, we want to sing, so this the place where I can get my appearance since first time appearance matter

Nick: and don't forget we're live on TV also

0_0

Nick: alright then what's the song are you going to sing

Toronto: I'm going to sing Leben und Tod des Kenneth Glöckler

Nick: you know German?

Toronto: yeah, now can I sing please

Nick: ok...

Toronto: (I give credit to Lyric Translate for the translation for the lyrics)

Es wird langsam Zeit, mich zu der Scheiße hier zu äußern

Die Lügen, die du über mich verbreitest in ganz Deutschland

Früher war es "Fick die Polizei" oder Louis V

Heute sind es LKA-Beamte und Security

Wie es heute ist, war nicht unser Wille, ehrlich

Welcher Sklave macht über hundert Mille jährlich?

Kenneth sitzt bei Stern TV und lügt, um sein' Ruf zu retten

Doch du würdest eigentlich so gern in mein' Schuhen stecken

Du bist vogelfrei, weil du den Ehrenkodex brichst

Du bist nicht int'ressant für diese Medien ohne mich

Ich bin angeblich Sklave der Familie Abou Chaker

Schäm dich, Arafat war sowas wie dein Vater

Du hast dank uns gelebt so wie ein König in Berlin

Ein Vermögen hier verdient, plötzlich hör ich, dass du fliehst

Du hast vergessen, wo du herkommst, das Geld raubt dir die Sinne

Aber kein Problem, ich helf dir auf die Sprünge, Kay

[Verse 1]

Ich erzähl's dir nochmal, warte kurz

Ich fang an, nach der Trennung deiner Nabelschnur, irgendwo in Ravensburg

Für dich ist die Bonzengegend sowas wie die Bronx gewesen

Man könnte auch von "Malibu's Most wanted" reden

Mit deinen Durags und der ekligen Baggy

Dachtest du im Ernst, du wärst der schwäbische Nelly?

Überheblicher Kenny wollte unbedingt so hart sein

Plünderte sein Sparschwein und gründete dann "Chablife"

Doch mal angenomm' Jaysus hätt sich deiner niemals angenomm'

Dann wärst du nie vorangekomm'

"Wie schreibt man ein' ganzen Song?" Der Typ war dein Lehrer

Als Dank dafür belügst und betrügst du ihn später

Und dann zogst du wie die Heuschrecken weiter

Jeder wusste, Nummer eins in Sachen Deutschrap war Staiger

Du unterschriebst den Bunker-Deal, doch anstatt dich mal zu freuen

Ging's dir damals schon nur drum, ob du genug verdienst

Du hattest ein paar echte Freunde, doch lieber

Hingst du ab mit irgendwelchen Boygroup-Mitgliedern

Du dachtest, es wird Zeit, dass ich den Bunker verlass

Daraufhin schrieb deine Mutter ein Fax, könnt ihr Staiger fragen

Nach ein paar Tagen fiel dir auf, dass du 'ne Wohnung brauchst

Ab jetzt lebt Kay bei Akay von "Overground"

Und tauscht das erste Mal Freunde gegen Fame

Räudiges Benehm' wird man später häufiger noch sehen

Läuft bei dir, Kay, traurig aber wahr

Jetzt muss der nächste herhalten, Hauptsache ein Star

Dann hast du Eko Fresh getroffen, der glaubt, du seist begabt

Der, so gut er konnte, dein' Aufenthalt bezahlt

Der dich bei sich wohn' lies, es ging nicht um Million-Deal

Sondern, dass du Promo kriegst und auch ein bisschen Kohle siehst

Erinner dich, Kay, die Kölner haben dich miternährt

Im Café den Clown zu spiel'n war dir ein paar Kippen wert

Sie besorgten Nebenjobs, damit du was dazuverdienst

Doch seit dem ersten Clip mit Eko fühltest du dich zu berühmt

Er rief Olli an, doch der schickte auch kein Geld

Weil dein Stiefvater wollte, dass du auf die Schnauze fällst

Er hat nicht an dich geglaubt, als Ek an dich geglaubt hat

Und was machst du als Dank dafür? Du haust ab

Gibst schon wieder dein' Gönnern ein' Laufpass

Kay, du wolltest unbedingt zu mir in die Hauptstadt

Doch du hattest zu mir gar kein' Draht

Also krochst du erst in Saad sein' Arsch, tja, so kennt man dich

Du wolltest Backup-Rapper werden bei ihm

Hofftest insgeheim, er nimmt dich mit, hierher nach Berlin

Aber nein, Kay, es tat sich nichts, also kam dir die Idee

Dass du mir einfach bei MySpace 'ne Nachricht schickst

Du hast gelogen, Saad hätte dich abgezogen

Auf diese Weise suchtest du den Kontakt nach oben

Ich wollt die Schulden deiner Mutter bezahl'n

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kannt ich deine Mukke nicht mal

Ich lud dich ein - Schweiz - Silvester - Solo-Show

Du warst für mich sowieso nur ein Clown wie Cosimo

Wie ein Landstreicher bist du mit mir heimgefahr'n

Blind, du hast nicht mal deinen Eltern bescheid gesagt

Seltsam, deine Art, doch du hast mir leid getan

Schulden hier, Schulden da, der arme Kay, der Pleite war

Ich bin darauf reingefall'n und hab für dich gesorgt

Und alles, was du brauchtest, hattest du sofort

Ich hab für dich gebürgt und mich gerade gemacht

Alle haben über die blondierten Haare gelacht

Und Arafat nahm dich mit ins Katzbach-Café

Und machte allen klar: "Keiner lacht über Kay."

Er sagte nur: "Der Junge ist jetzt einer von uns

Und einen von uns behandelt keiner wie 'nen Hund." Yeah

Es gefiel dir, wie ein Cowboy durch die Stadt zu reiten

Du wolltest unbedingt "Bilal Abou Chaker" heißen

Disco rein, Disco raus, Party mit den Fotzen

Jeden Tag besoffen und Ari trägt die Kosten

Wie oft hast du eine dicke Lippe riskiert

Weil du wusstest, wegen uns will keiner ficken mit dir

Denn Berlin hat kein' Respekt vor einem Metrosexuellen

Aber Papa Arafat regelt das mit Schellen

Und heut hast du die Dreistigkeit zu lästern

Doch er hat seine eigenen Cousins geschlagen, weil sie zu dir frech war'n

Du legtest dich in Sachen Ari jetzt ins Zeug

Und so wurde er dein aller bester Freund - Jackpot

Für jeden deiner Studiotage hab ich geblecht

Bares und Schecks, wie du weißt, bezahl ich gerecht

Ich nahm dich mit auf jede Tour, Österreich, Deutschland, Schweiz

Damit wollt ich zeigen, Kay, was Freundschaft heißt

Bracht dich auf die Leinwand, featurete dich ständig

Für dich war das alles selbstverständlich

Vier Jahre später kam der Hype um dich selbst

"Ich hab- ich hab- ich hab Style und das Geld", yeah

Plötzlich hast du deine eigenen Shows

Es geht um Schicki Micki, Weiber und Koks

Champagne for the pain, cocaine für dein brain

Jetzt hat er, was er wollte, der famegeile Kay

Ich war dir nicht mehr gut genug, du fingst an, auf cool zu tun

Bist abgehoben wegen ein paar Klicks auf YouTube, du

Hast auch versucht, Ari beizubring'

Scheiß auf Anis, Mann, wir machen unser eigenes Ding

Aber er hat dich nur ausgelacht, was für ein harter Korb

Weißt du, wie man sowas nennt, Kay? Vatermord

Shindy musste her - Prince of Belvedair

Wenig Arbeit, viel Geld und hinterher beschwer'n

Vierhunderttausend hast du minimum gemacht

Aber sag mal: Wieviel gibst du Shindy davon ab?

Kein Cent, Kenneth, sag mir, wer ist hier der Sklaventreiber?

Und dein kranker Bruder lebt sogar in Armut weiter

Auf einmal stand der Stiefvater von Kenneth da

Und macht mir ein' auf überkrasser Manager

Gründet hinterrücks eine GmbH

Ein Typ, so schmierig wie das Gel in sei'm Haar

Geht auf alle Gigs mit, Blitzlicht, Rich Kidz

Hängt den ganzen Tag an Kenny, so wie seine Bitchtits

Dann kam diese Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion

Denkst, der laufende Vertrag hier, das regelt sich schon?

[Bushido]

Yeah, Kay. Das war dein Leben, dein ganzes Leben. Weißt du noch, damals? Chablife? Royal Bunker? Köln? Berlin? Und wie sie alle hießen auf dei'm Weg bis ganz nach oben, du alte Snitch. Ja, Mann. Und ich hab so viel gar nicht erwähnt, Alter. Was ist mit dein' ganzen Droh-SMSen, die wir jeden Tag bekomm'? Wenn du zu viel Kokain geschnupft hast, Alter. Damit macht man sich nicht cool, Alter. Emory hat das auch gesagt. Aber weißt du was? Emory nehm ich gar nicht ernst. Das ist genauso'n Bastard wie du. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Nur eure Hautfarbe ist unterschiedlich. Im Herzen seid ihr genau der selbe Hurensohn. Aber scheiß drauf, Mann. Das war die Geschichte und jetzt kommt das Finale, Dikka. Yeah! Kay!

[Verse 3]

Weil das 'ne Hinrichtung ist, wird heut dein Todestag

Widerleg dein' kindischen Diss, der gelogen war

Du und ich wissen: Das hier ist die Wahrheit

Und ab jetzt ficke ich dein Dasein, du Bastard

Hängst am Schwanz von RTL, brauchst wohl deine Promopresse

Aufgeblähte Botoxfresse durch die Alkoholexzesse

Alle Glöckler sind gleich, ob Harald oder Kenneth

Nach diesem Track rennst du Bitch zum Anwalt und zwar flennend

Kleine Kids verdrehen dir den Kopf - Exorzist

Du kommst nach deinem Stiefvater - Sextourist

Mami hat dich lieb, doch wenn die Kohle ausgeht

Lässt sie dich so wie Ley für eine Modenschau stehen, yeah

Kay, du bist nur der Ladyboy vom Bodensee

Und kannst deine Karriere heut am Boden sehen

Gern geschehen, ich mach mit deinem Quotenneger weiter

Wegen mir seht ihr eure Homo-Ehe scheitern

Er ist am Telefon, Emory, Fameory

Und nennt dich Hurensohn, Gaymory, Shamory

Ich habe so viele Fragen an euch zwei Opfer

Wenn ich Kay schlage, bin ich dann ein Thai-Boxer?

Ihr habt euch mit den Statements blamiert

Schwarzer Scheißfleck, den die Ray Ban kaschiert

Ihr habt Gay patentiert, macht auf "Fuck fake friends"

Doch die allergrößten Fake-Friends seid ihr

Yeah, es gibt kein Shake hands mit mir, geh mal lutschen bei Hallaschka

Dieser Track macht dich kalt wie Alaska

Deine Fresse ist vom Koks aufgedunsen

Wann hörst du die klein' Mädels bloß auf zu bumsen?

Prost auf dich, Junge, warst mein Bruder, doch als ich

Hörte, du hast eine von Bisou vergewaltigt

Sie schlief im Hotel, du kamst im vollgekotzten Unterhemd

Wusste ich, du Untermensch landest mal im Dschungelcamp

Es ist Sonny Black, du bist nur irgend so ein wannabe black

C-Promi-Dreck aus der Dorfdisko, du bist so undankbar

Ich werd dich stechen lassen, so wie mein Electro Ghetto-Tatoo auf mei'm Unterarm

Wenn ich will, geh ich spazieren am Alexanderplatz

Eine Freiheit, die du als ein Informant nicht hast

Du kannst nicht mal an der Ecke zu McDonalds fahren

Dein bester Kumpel ist ein Undercover-Kommissar

Ich häng mit Gangstern ab, du hängst mit der Polizei

Promigeil im Club macht dein Vater ein' auf Robert Geiss

Was bringt dir dein Freestyle, wenn wir dich mal holen?

Ich zieh mir V.I.P. rein, englische Version

Früher dachtest du, du bist'n krasser Straßengangster

Jetzt bist du auf Malle nur ein Mittelklasse-Schlagersänger

Kenneth, komm mal auf dein Ego wieder klar

Du Lachnummer, bist nur der Mateo dieses Jahr

31er, hör zu, eine Line macht dich nicht cool

Deine Techno-Junkie-Fans sehen so scheiße aus wie du

Erinner dich zurück, Echo 2008

Du hast auf dem Scheißhaus gesuckt - bei Lorielle

Das ist nicht irgend so'n Reim, den ich hab

Er hat wirklich auf dem Scheißhaus gesuckt - bei Lorielle

Das ist nicht lustig, du denkst, der Track hier pusht dich

Aber das hier ist ein Schlussstrich

Kleine Info am Rande, nur dass ihr Bescheid wisst

Dass jeder, der mit diesem Bastard abhängt mein Feind ist

Es gibt keinen Small-Talk, es gibt keine Nettigkeiten

Auf welcher Seite ihr steht, müsst ihr selbst entscheiden

Ich hab jetzt alles mal Revue passieren lassen

Im Endeffekt bleibt mir nur übrig dich zu hassen

Es ist nicht rückgängig zu machen, ne Mann

Rest in Peace, Thai-Nutte, Gay One

Ich mach das hier nicht mal für mich, bei mir läuft, du Spast

Ich mach das für die Leute, denen du was bedeutet hast

Für jeden, der dich jemals unterstützt hat

Damit du Nutte heute sagen kannst, du bist was

Für Arafat, ohne den man dich gefressen hätte

Für Shindy, er schrieb dir deine besten Texte

Für Eko, der Freund in deiner schwersten Zeit

Für Staiger, er hat dich zuerst gesignt

Für Jaysus und Crime Payz, deine Jungs im Süden

Menschen, die dir einfach nicht genügten

Für meine Tochter, der ich später mal erzählen kann

Ihr Vater war ein Ehrenmann

( applause and cheers)

Nick: my god, that was amazing, I want to learn three languages but I got to get Spanish out of the way first, just amazing the performance, I rate this 11/10 IGN best singer of the year (even though IGN doesn't do music, just game)

(feed cut)

* * *

wow what an episode today has it been, quality will be improved and as I state again you can send me a question and I will (gladly) answer then

as usual, stay dank

(what a horrible way to end a chapter, oh god)


End file.
